yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Overlord
The Overlord (voiced by Scott McNeil) is an evil spirit who serves as the main antagonist of seasons 2 and 3 of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and one of the three main antagonists of the series (the other two being Pythor and Clouse). He is the source of evil and is the one who created the Great Devourer. Bio ??????????????? Description ??????????????? Powers and Abilities *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? Trivia *The Overlord will be the main antagonist of The Return of the Overlord, The Revenge of the Overlord, and The Rise of the Overlord. *The Overlord will become an enemy of Princess Yuna and her friends in Dipper, Mabel, Flurry Heart and Yuna's Rescue Part 1 and Dipper, Mabel, Flurry Heart and Yuna's Rescue Part 2. *The Overlord will appear as a recurring antagonist and anti-hero of the Yuna's Princess Adventure franchise. *The Overlord will become an Alicorn, thanks to Yuna and her friends, in ???????????????. *The Overlord is similar to Tirek and the Storm King, as they both desire the power of the Alicorn princesses and acquired it through the help of another villain who they made promises to, while Tirek and the Storm King betrayed them once they outlived their usefulness, the Ovelord ??????????????? ** While Tirek is the first to steal the Alicorn magic and the Storm King is the second, the Overlord is the third. Gallery The_Overlord_(Golden_Master).png|The Overlord's pony form The Overlord changing into his original form.jpg|The Overlord changing into his original form The Overlord in battle.png|The Overlord in battle Question7_question.jpg|The Overlord attacking as the Golden Master Golden_Master_with_the_Power_of_Golden_Weapons.png|The Overlord on his mech LEGO_Ninjago_First_Spnjitzu_Master_vs_Overlord.jpg|The Overlord in battle with the First Spinjitzu Master The Overlord firing his dark beams.png|The Overlord firing his dark beams OverlordpossesedGarmadon.jpg|The Overlord about to fire his dark beams Image-big-theoverload.jpg|The Overlord fires his dark beams Tumblr_static_big_dragon_go_rawr.png|The Overlord's original form Golden_Master_Overlord.jpg|The Overlord about to become the Golden Master Golden_Master_in_his_walker.png|The Overlord attacking with his Golden Master Mech CxQtFCXXUAAlaRQ.jpg|The Overlord about to fire Pythor_and_the_Golden_Master_Overlord.png|The Overlord and Pythor DestructionSpinjitzuDestroying.png|The Overlord doing Destruction and Darkness Spinjitzu The Overlord (Golden Master Alicorn).png|The Overlord as an Alicorn King of Darkness GoldenTale.png|The Overlord as the Golden Master rising in a prophecy Maxresdefault.jpg|The Overlord as the Golden Master in a prophecy Untitled.png|The Overlord using the Staff of Sacanas to drain the Alicorn Magic Maxresdefault_(2).jpg|The Overlord's spider web Untitled_3.png|The Overlord using the Alicorn Magic to become the Golden Master 1_5We67.jpg|The Overlord preparing for battle Overlord_as_The_Golden_Master.jpg|The Overlord preparing to finish his enemies Overlord Emerges.jpg|The Overlord emerging in a flashback The Overlord's spirit.png|The Overlord's spirit The Overlord in his four-armed form.png|The Overlord in his four-armed form The Overlord in his original form.png|The Overlord in his original form The Digital Overlord.jpg|The Overlord as the Digital Overlord The Overlord (with Alicorn Magic).jpg|The Overlord becoming the Golden Master Digital Kraken.png|The Digital Overlord as the Digital Kraken The Overlord as a blob.jpg|The Overlord as a blob The Overlord (90% Golden Master).png|The Overlord as a 90% Golden Master Golden_Master.png|The Overlord as the Golden Master Category:LEGO Characters Category:LEGO Dimensions Characters Category:VILLAINS Category:Ninjago Characters Category:Males Category:Dragons Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Characters voiced by Scott McNeil Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Emperors Category:Alicorns Category:Anti Heroes Category:Elemental Masters Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Trevor7626